My New Life
by prettyshon10
Summary: The Cullens are taken by Victoria's sister. Bella thinks they left her. They think that she's dead. What happens when they see her and her cousin, Hayley on TV?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my new story. Before I joined Fan fiction, I tried looking for stories that would be like this and that never happened. It was on my mind for half a year. So I hope you like it. P.S. Bella has a cousin and they sing like Kelly Clarkson and they also sing her songs. You've got to love her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Kelly Clarkson's songs. Only this idea, Hayley, Veronica, Terrence, Anya, Travis, and David.**

Bella P.O.V.

I was hunting. Alice wanted to go shopping and I had to find some way to have an excuse. So she took Renesmee and Rosalie. They should be back by now, but I was taking absolutely no chances. I decided to drink from at lest three more elk.

Edward P.O.V.

I gorgeous, sweet, graceful, innocent wife is out hunting. Alice, Renesmee and Rosalie came back from shopping early. And all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Alice gasped. "It's a female. She has red hair and looks a lot like…" Alice wasn't able to finish because the door burst open and someone came in. "Victoria."

"Wrong." this person said. "I'm Veronica."

We all gasped.

"What do you want from us?" Carlisle asked hoping that this will not turn into a battle.

"What I want is revenge. My sister Victoria lost her mate to you. Then she tried to settle the score, but died trying to avenge him. James was like the most amazing big brother that I had always wanted. Victoria was always a great big sister, but she would sometimes be my rival. She always thought that she was better than me at everything. So, I decided to avenge her and James but do it better and show her up. David, Anya, Terrence, Travis, get them." Veronica called out as four vampires came from behind her, growling and ready to attack.

What would they do? We outnumbered them by four. Unless Veronica joined the fight. Then we would outnumber them by three.

"They are very useful. Terrence can control the outcome of any situation. Anya can paralyze you. And the other two are just very good fighters.

Everything came on too fast just then. No one could move their bodies and we all fell down. Terrence picked up Esme and Carlisle, David picked up Alice and Rosalie, Anya picked up Emmett and Jasper, and Travis picked up Renesmee and me.

Then something crossed my mind as they put us all in the back seat of a very large van. What would happen to Bella? Was there anymore of these guys? Were they after her? Was she already dead?

And as if Veronica could read my mind, she said," Don't worry about Isabella. She will be dealt with just like Victoria wanted.

So they were going to kill her. This was my fault. Everything. It was my entire fault. Now my angel would die because of me. The very last thing I saw was Terrence taking something-a note I guess- from Veronica's hand and went inside the house. Then he came back seconds later.

Afterwards, the truck drove off.

Bella P.O.V.

I came back to the house and found everyone gone. Where were they? I found a note on the love seat from them.

_Dear Isabella,_

_You must be wondering where we are at the moment. If you really want to know-hiding from you! We have waited for so long to do it when you were ever out. You were nothing but a toy from the beginning to play with, a human. We changed you out of guilt, but now we have come to our senses. We told Renesmee about this, and she happily agreed. We only allowed you to give birth to her for Rosalie. Now she can take care of Renesmee like she always wanted to. Goodbye, Isabella. We hope you will live the rest of your life grieving over what could have been, but will never happen. _

_Hatefully yours,_

_The Cullens_

What? So I was nothing more than a human toy. I thought they loved me. I thought they were my family. I thought Carlisle and Esme considered me as their daughter. I thought Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie considered me their sister. I thought Alice considered me as her best friend/sister. I thought Renesmee considered me her beloved mother. I thought Edward considered me as his life. He saved me. He married me. He even changed me. But none of it was real. Our love was not real. Every touch, every kiss, every hug, every compliment, every "I love you" Was fake. I was nothing to them. I was always just that. Nothing.

If I could cry, I would. I would cry my eyes out. I would sit in a very small corner of this empty, abandoned house and cry my eyes out. My life was over. I had nothing.

My phone rang and I put it to my ear and answered.

"Hello."

"Bells, it's me, Hayley."

Hayley. Hayley Swan. My cousin. I haven't seen her since I moved to Forks. She was my first friend and sister. I loved her dearly.

"Hey. How's it going?"I said casually. Even though I was freaking out. It had been 100 years ever since I was changed. Everyone I knew was supposed to be dead. So why is she alive and sounds young and why call me now?

"Look behind you." She said.

I turned around to look and came face to face with Hayley Angelica Swan.

"Listen, before you say anything let me say a few words. I was coming to visit you a year ago when a vampire attacked me and changed me. I know that you are vampire, too-don't ask how. Anyway, I'm all alone and you're the only person left. So from now on, I'm sticking with you." She said super fast.

O…k.

"Hey, you know my dream of becoming famous?"

"Yeah, why?" I was curious.

"Well there's this new talent scout and remember that song we sang together. And that play we acted in back in 8th grade? I think we have a shot."

"Keep talking." I was suddenly interested.

My life was over. I had nothing. Nothing… until now.

Edward P.O.V.

We were able to escape Veronica and her small army. When they opened the door to let us out, with the help of each other, we killed Terrence, Travis, Anya, and David. But Veronica, just like Victoria had always done, ran off. We were able to get back to the house but found no Bella. We even searched the whole forest. It was over. Bella was dead.


	2. Chapter 2:Is That Bella

**Welcome to the second chapter. I decided that not only will Bella and Hayley sing Kelly Clarkson songs, but also some Katy Perry. I just love her, you would know if you read my profile. Any way, enjoy! P.S. There is this awesome song by Beckah Shae called Life. Check it out on YouTube and tell me if you like it or not. I'm sure you will love it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Is That Bella?

Edward P.O.V.

It's been 2 years since Bella was killed by Veronica. Two years since everyone was depressed.

"Edward, get down here quick! This is important!" Alice called out to me. What did she want now? Couldn't I just spend the rest of my miserable life without Bella in peace?

I ran downstairs and found my family watching TV. What was so important about that?

"Look at this." Alice said as I sat down between her and Emmett. Renesmee sat on the floor with Rosalie. Esme sat on the love seat with Carlisle. And Jasper sat down in the chair.

On the screen was some guy with a microphone. It was an award show. How was this important? I looked at Alice, as did everyone else, with a questioning look. "Just watch. I assure you this will be really worth it.

We all sighed and watched.

"Now, let's take a look at the nominees for best female artist." The guy said. "Beyonce Knowles." When he said the celebrity's name, a music video came on. Beyonce's Single Ladies. When it went off, he said, "Taylor Swift." Then You Belong with Me came on. Then other two nominees were Shakira's She Wolf and Rihanna's Rude Boy. Then he said, "Bella and Hayley Swan." Wait, what? Must be some other girl named Bella Swan. Had to be. Bella can't even sing.

We all looked at Alice with another questioning look. She was bouncing out of her seat.

"Aunt Alice, what's going on here?" Renesmee asked.

"Watch and see." Alice simply stated.

That's when the music video came on. It started off with a blonde in a gold dress. Must've been Hayley. The one in the black dress was a very beautiful brunette. Bella.

_Remember all the things we wanted,_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted._

_We were always meant to say goodbye._

_Even with our fists held high,_

_It never would've worked out right._

_We were never meant for do or die._

_I didn't want us to burn out, _

_I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop._

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter,_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go._

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone._

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right, when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone,_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road, someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone,_

_You can't make it feel right, when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone._

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone._

After that, the gut pulled a sheet of paper out of some ladies hand. "The winning female video is…Bella and Hayley Swan! The crowd roared with applause as Bella and Hayley took the stage. Wait, they were there?

"Thank you all some much. None of this was possible without you. All you guys and girls out there are awesome."Hayley said.

"That's right. We love you all thank you so much." Bella said with her lovely voice. I just couldn't get over the fact that my wife is alive and a celebrity. She told us she couldn't sing. "But now, we have a special surprise for you. Right after these commercials."

Then there was an ad saying that if you wanted to hear more of their songs, we could buy their CD. We look towards Alice who held a CD in her hands. Looks like she already bought it. Not only that, but a movie that was titled _California Girls._

On the back it read:_ Melanie (Bella) and Christina (Hayley) are two fashionista sisters who move to Malibu, California. They quickly become somewhat popular. But mean and gorgeous Margaret (Megan Fox) has other plans. No one is taking her throne. It's a battle for popularity, crushes, singing and lots of shopping. _

_Special Features: an interview with the stars; Official Music Video California Gurls by Bella and Hayley Swan; Play Fashion Fix up._

"Since when does Bella act and sing, and who is this Hayley person? Why is her eye color the same as ours? I thought Bella hated attention."Emmett started to ask Alice.

"I don't know. I just had a vision that Bella and whoever the other girl is would be on TV." _I hope this Hayley loves shopping for real. And maybe since Bella is a different person, she does, too! _Alice thought.

I doubt it.

Renesmee P.O.V.

Whoa. My mother, Isabella Marie Swan, is an actress and singer.

The Award show was back and everyone was quiet.

Music came on and the curtains opened.

My mom and the blonde girl were on stage. Were they about to sing?

They were. They started singing Teenage Dream. Hayley sang the 1st verse. Mom sang the 2nd and they sang the chorus. After the Award show, we watched the movie. It was so good. Aunt Alice just got excited for every shopping scene. Though she got disappointed when we watched the interview. Some guy asked if they were big time fashionistas like in the movie. They said no. Mom was the same and this Hayley girl hated shopping and dress ups like my mom.

Alice P.O.V.

I can't believe it! Bella is famous. But she also has a new best friend. Is this Hayley person going to replace me? And I still don't get they can hate shopping. What girl on earth hates shopping? SHOPPING of all things. That's it. I looked on the internet and looked them up. Then I ordered tickets to Beverly Hills. I wasn't only doing it for shopping. But to get me best friend back. Bella here we come.

**There you have it. They are on their way to Beverly Hills. Don't worry, it won't be sunny out. Please review. Then maybe I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Release Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the songs, Beverly Hills or any of the celebrities named here in this fanfic.**

Beverly Hills

Hayley P.O.V.

I know that the Cullens abandoned Bella. I stuck by her 100%. I can't believe them. Alice was the one that got under my skin the mos. I mean, how can Bells put up with a shopaholic, party obsessed pixie. Ugh. If I were her a Alice tried to drag me into something like that, I wouldn't care what face she gave me, I would not do it.

Anyway, we had to get ready to go to this red carpet premiere of a movie we just finished filming. It was called _Agency. _It's about this boy who always gets into fights in school, has no friends, his father left him and his mother, and they are broke. So a man meets up with him at a bus stop saying he can give him a new life. It turns out that he is the director of a spy agency called S.A.O.H.P. (Secret Agency of Human Protection). Soon the guy becomes an agent, too, and joins the high ranked group of the agency. And it goes from there.

Characters:

Tyler: the boy I just announced.

The director: I also just announced.

Scarlet Wave (Alicia Blake): played by Bella. Her character is somewhat strict but loosens up during the movie. She has a bad past with a rouge agent who used to be her best friend as kids. Now they are big time rivals.

Silver Streak(Olivia Rhodes): played by me. I'm another agent in the group along with Tyler and Alicia. I'm Tyler's crush and eventually his girlfriend at the end of the movie.

Gadget (Dave Garcia): he is the brains. He designs and creates all of our weapons and is great with technology.

Anyway, we were dressed and ready to go. All the stars that had a role in the movie were going to be there. Later, we were going to go to a release party.

I know I said me and Bella weren't crazy about parties, but that doesn't mean that we will never go to one.

I wore a red cocktail dress with red and tan wedges. I had a necklace that was a platinum chain with a red pendant on the end. And a diamond ring. My hair was in a princess bun.

Bells wore a white halter dress with white flats and a diamond necklace. She also had a diamond ring similar to mine and her hair was down and in natural curls. We were ready to go.

Alice P.O.V.

We were in a hotel during our stay here. Good thing it wasn't sunny.

I found out that Bella and_ Hayley_-I really don't like her, she might be trying to replace me- were going to the premiere of this new movie they just finished filming. Omg, I just could not believe that Bella was famous. Famous! Oh my goodness. I was just so excited. But I was still going to confront them about not liking shopping. Maybe I could change their minds. Omg!

**1 Hour Later…**

We were at the red carpet. Fans were everywhere and so were the paparazzi. Wow. It was very crowded and so we couldn't see very well. No one noticed us as we pushed ourselves to the front of the crowd.

Now we can see clearly.

A black limo pulled up and a man opened the door. That's when they came out. There were five men all in black tuxes, and four women. Two of those women were Bella and Hayley.

Renesmee P.O.V.

My mom was really adored by fans and the paparazzi. But from what I heard from my family, she said she didn't have any talents and she sucked at acting. And I bet they never even heard of this Hayley. Who was she and how does she know my mom.

Anyway, the movie was great. There was lots of action and somewhat romance. Mom was hard-core. She kicked the villains' butts like it was an every day thing.** Note: If you saw Iron Man 2, the scene where Black Widow attacks the guards, then that is how Bella fought.** And I love the rivalry between her character and the rouge agent (Terri Drew a.k.a. Black Poison). They even had a few fight scenes where Scarlet Wave would get a little cocky and irritate Black Poison.

We were on our way to the release party. Once we got inside, we found people dancing all over the place, music playing, and colorful lights everywhere. Poker face by Lady Gaga was playing at the moment. We decided to split up to find mom. I was with Aunt Alice and Dad. Uncle Jasper was with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. And Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were together.

Edward P.O.V.

We started our search for Bella. We kept looking but couldn't find her. We were about to give up when we heard an announcement.

"Everyone, put your hands together for Bella and Hayley Swan."

An applause came up as two girls came up to the stage.

Alice P.O.V.

Omg, there she was! She was going to sing! She pulled out a black guitar and started playing.

**Bella/**_Hayley/__**Both**_

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**All you said before**

**Like how much you wanted **

**Anyone but me**

**Said you never come back**

**But you're here again**

'_**Cause we belong together, now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly,**_

_**My life (**__my life__**) would suck (**__would suck__**) without you**_

_Maybe I was stupid_

_For telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for _

_Trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up, too_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

'_**Cause we belong together, now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly,**_

_**My life (**__my life__**) would suck (**__would suck__**) without you**_

_Being with you _

_Is so dysfunctional_

**I really shouldn't miss you**

**But I can't let you, oh yeah**

Bella played her guitar for the music intro.

'_**Cause we belong together, now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly,**_

_**My life (**__my life__**) would suck (**__would suck__**) without you**_

'_**Cause we belong together, now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly,**_

_**My life (**__my life)__** would suck (**__would suck__**) without you**_

Everyone clapped and whistled as Bella and Hayley walked off the stage.

With our vampire speed, we rushed to catch them. I knew Jazz and the others were not far behind.

While I was running I noticed something. She could sing, act and play the guitar? What else could she do, dance?

We finally spotted them talking and laughing with other celebrities that were in their new movie. Once they were done, it was just Hayley and Bella.

That's when she spotted us.

I ran up to her to give her a hug, but she stopped me. Why?

"Don't you even try, Alice." She glared at me.

What did I do?

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again! I can't believe it! You're famous! How come you never told us you could sing? How come you couldn't act before but you can act now? Who is this Hayley girl and why does she have the same eye color as us? How come you are a totally different person now but you still hate shopping?"

"Alice, will you please SHUT UP!"

What?

**Ooooooooooooo! Lemons! Things just got exciting. Sorry I didn't update earlier. I'm on my fall intersession. Say "yes" if you think middle school is hard. Yeesh. This is our first week out. All the schools here in Chicago are going year-round now. But we get more days off than we are even in school! So it's kind of cool. Anywho, me and my best friend made up! Yay! Please review to make my day even better.**


	4. Chapter 4 If u want me 2 update, read

**Hey, listen I know I haven't updated in a long while. I'm really sorry. But I am out of ideas for the next chapter. I don't know what to do. So please review my story telling me what to update. Give me ideas I need it desperately. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 Well THAT went well

**Disclaimer: This goes for all my chapters, I do not own Twilight, Sky High, or anything that could possibly be related to them.**

Bella P.O.V.

What were they doing here? Ugh.

I turned to Hayley and I saw that she had the same idea as me: Simply leave. That was it. We did have to rest up for an event tomorrow, anyway. Carrie Underwood was throwing a big birthday bash and we were close. So we were gonna put on a performance.

Hayley and I turned away, leaving the people who hurt me for the second time- the Cullens- wide eyed in shock with their mouths hanging open.

Alice P.O.V.

Um, did Bella just tell me to "shut up"? She never said that to me. What was it? Did she hate me or something? And where was she going?

Rosalie P.O.V.

Well THAT went well. What was her problem- you know what, never mind that. The real question was, WHO THE HECK WAS THAT BLOND VAMPIRE CHICK! Oh yeah, I saw Emmett staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Looks like I have some competition.

Renesmee P.O.V.

Um, what did we do to make mom so angry?

Emmett P.O.V.

Whoa. Who was that? She was hot! Well, maybe not as hot as Rose but- wow. But why did she look like Bella, but blond.

Hayley P.O.V.

Stupid Cullens. How dare they show their faces after what they did to poor Bella? And who was that strong looking maniac staring at me. Didn't he already have a mate or something? Speaking of which, I didn't like the lights of her. Or the pixie looking chick. They better watch their backs.

Edward P.O.V.

Great, we lost her AGAIN. What did we do? Wait, what was that note Veronica had one of her helpers put in our house. We'd better check it out.

Bella P.O.V.

Hayley and I walked to my baby: a 2011 Buick LaCrosse **(A/N On profile)**. It was so silver and shiny. It was so luxurious. I know it doesn't even come out until 2011, but we celebrities have ways. Trust me. Hayley didn't have a car, yet. She was still looking.

As we walked towards my brilliant car, a shadow ran past me. I got the chills, but was sure it was nothing. That's when I saw a figure run past the front of my car into a bush. With my car lights on, I was able to see a flash of red. Like Victoria's hair. But Victoria is dead, gone killed right in front of me. Then a question ran through my mind: She did die, right?


	6. Chapter 6 Life

**Okay, before I start, I'm dedicating this next chapter to jaredwalker1994, XxAlexisTheTwilightFreakxX, and of course Beckah Shae for the awesome song which I will include in this chapter. Again it is called Life and you can look it up on youtube. Or go to my profile. You will find the song, what Hayley looks like, and what they wore in the past chapters. Thank you and enjoy.**

Bella P.O.V.

We were at the birthday bash. And it was incredible. The celebrities that played onstage were Usher, Plain White T's, Daughtry, and Taylor Swift. We were next. Me and Hayley rehearsed the song last night. We were great. As we walked onto the stage, I found my former family here! How did they even get here? We they stalking me? I mean, I'm use to it, you know, because the paparazzi have a knack for stalking us celebrities and sneaking into places weare to find and story or piece of gossip they can, but this was different.

"Are you ready?" I mouthed to Hayley. She nodded, and the piano into began.

Renesmee P.O.V.

Aunt Alice was able to find an article in a magazine where we can find mom. Carrie Underwood's Birthday Bash. Maybe while we are there we can get an autograph.

Aunt Rosalie was able to dazzle the security guard to let us in. Thank goodness for her. As soon as we were able to blend in and find a seat, we heard a piano intro, and looked towards the stage to find my mother and the blonde friend of hers getting ready to sing.

(**Bella, **_Hayley, __**Both)**_

**Here I go**

**I'm-I'm on my way**

**With my love glasses on**

**Glasses on-on**

**With my love glasses on-on**

_Here I go_

_I'm-I'm on my way_

_I see more clearly_

_And I feel strong_** (feel strong) **_oo-whoa-ho-ho-ho_

_**More, more, more, more, more **_

_**There's got to be so much more to this life (**_**whoooa**_**)**_

_**My, my, my, my heart is racin' just to know what it is like (**__who-o-oa__**)**_

**More than (**_more than_**) I could expect (**_I could expect_**)**

**Anticipate or imagine (**_imagine__**)**_

**Willing to believe (**_believe_**) amazing thing are still happenin' (**_happenin'_**)**

_**I'm gonna live the rich life, **__(rich life)__**, the full and blessed life, **__(blessed life) _

_**So if ya'll know what I mean,**_

_**Put your hands up and declare with me, yeah**_

_**Love and full effe-e-e-ect, **_

_**Chaim**_

_**I'm gonna live the good life, **__(good life)__**, beautiful and glorious life,**__ (glorious life)_

_**So if ya'll know what I mean,**_

_**Put your hands up and declare with me, yeah**_

_**Love and full effe-e-e-ect,**_

_**Chaim**_

**Here I go again**

**On my mission to gi-give it all**

_Give it all-all, g-give it-give it all-all oh-who-o-a-oa_

'_**Cause I'm aware**_

_**That what I share will come back to good measure**_

_**Pressed down, down**_

_**Shaken together, (**__and runnin over__**)**_

_**Life, life, life, life**_

_**Is whatever I receive, (**__yes, I receive__**)it to be (**_**oo-who-o-o-oa**_**)**_

_**Why, why, why, why**_

**Not jump over doubt and dive into belief**

**More than, (**_more than_**), I could expect, (**_I could expect_**)**

**Anticipate or imagine, (**_imagine_**)**

**Willing to believe, (**_believe_**), amazing things are happenin', (**_happenin'_**)**

_**I'm gonna live the rich life, (**__rich life__**), the full and blessed life, (**__blessed life__**) **_

_**So if ya'll know what I mean,**_

_**Put your hands up and declare with me, yeah**_

_**Love and full effe-e-e-ect,**_

_**Chaim**_

_**I'm gonna live the good life, (**__good life__**), beautiful and glorious life, (**__glorious life__**)**_

_**So if ya'll know what I mean,**_

_**Put your hands up and declare with me, yeah**_

_**Love and full effe-e-e-ect,**_

_**Chaim**_

_**I'm gonna live the good life,(**__good life__**), beautiful and glorious life, (**__glorious life__**)**_

_**So if ya'll know what I mean,**_

_**Put your hands up and declare with me, yeah**_

_**Love and full effe-e-e-ect **_

_**Chaim**_

_No eye has seen, no ear has heard _**(heard, ooooh-ooo)**

**My-my-my, my faith is breathing **

**Only because, **_(because)__**, I hear these words**_

**Exceeding and abundantly**

**More than we could even ask or think, (**_we could even ask or think_**) oh-whooooooa-oh-oh**

_Surprassing all human understanding _

_I've been given this amazing piece, _**(been given this amazing piece)**

(chorus x4)

The audience clapped as mom and the other girl left the stage.

Edward P.O.V.

I was able to run back to Forks with Emmett and Jasper to get the note. I read to the family and they gasped. No wonder Bella was mad at us. Veronica tricked her into thinking we never cared for her. Maybe we would get the chance to tell her tonight. Hopefully.

Bella P.O.V.

You know what? I'm sick and tired of running and refusing to talk to them. Hayley saw this and agreed with me. We walked over to the Cullens as I mouthed, "follow me" to them.

I told Carrie we were leaving early.

Then we made our way to our house. **(A/N now on my profile)**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked the song. I know it was suppose to be Katy Perry and Kelly Clarkson only, but I really wanted to put this song in. If you decide to look it up go on to my profile. Please review and tell me what you think of the song and chapter. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7 Reunited

**Author's note: So sorry for not updating for so long. You guys might be angry but I am going to make it up to you all. I'm going to update **_**The Trick**_** and **_**School for the Supernatural Heroes **_**today as well if I can. Hope you all had an awesome Thanks giving, not to mention Black Friday. It was crazy, so many people were everywhere acting like savages and the lines were so long. It was just chaos. Any who, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Pig-Latin: I-ay on't-day own-yay ilight-Tay, ephanie-Stay eyers-May oes-day. English: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

Reunited

Hayley P.O.V.

We were all in different cars. I, Bella, the pixie, the Edward guy, and the empathy were in Bella's sweet ride. The child and her wolf friend (who she called) were riding with the muscular dude and Blondie in a big jeep, and the coven leader along with his motherly wife were in his Mercedes.

Once we reached our wonderful home, the Cullens' expressions were priceless! The pixie was bouncing in her seat-which got on my nerves; the empathy looked like he was going to explode with all the surprised and exciting emotions coming towards him; Edward was just surprised Bella was living here; the coven leader and his wife were surprised we could afford this; the blonde beauty looked…well-jealous; the wolf had his mouth hanging open; the child looked as if she had just opened a Christmas present and found a puppy inside; and the big teddy bear guy had this look, like this was another house he may sabotage with pranks. I snickered. This was gonna be good.

We finally made it inside. Home, sweet home. Though their was an unusual scent, it wasn't the same as when we left. Like something-no _someone_-has been here…

Bella P.O.V.

"Alright Cullens," I said as we all sat down on my maroon velvet couches, "tell me, what is it that you want from me?"

They told I had it all wrong and gave me the whole story. From the kidnapping, to the fake letter. After what they had said, both me and Hayley stood in shock. So they really did love me? They never meant to hurt me or make my life miserable? So I wasn't just a human toy to them? And Victoria had a sister? Could my life be and more freakishly weird?

After a moment of silence, I ran into Edward's arms and gave him a passionate kiss. I hugged Alice and maybe even bounced with her a bit. I gave Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Jake big hugs. I was going to give the next person next to me, but saw that it was Rosalie was turned on my heel slowly and grabbed Renesmee into a hug. Then me and Rosalie shook hands. Their was nothing but happiness and excitement on their faces. I was a Cullen again!

Alice P.O.V.

Oh happy day! Bella was back! I was going to burst into a happy dance when I realized something: She had to tell us her part.

"Um, Bella? Not to ruin the amazing family moment, but you have a little explaining to do yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well…Who is this? How are you famous singers and actresses? How come you couldn't act before but you can now? How come you never told us you could sing? We thought you hated attention? And HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU STILL HATE SHOPPING!" I said them super fast. By the time I was done the family had wide eyes and the last question made Bella and the blond stranger hang their mouths open. Bella was first to recover.

"Ok. First of all, this is Hayley, my beloved cousin, a.k.a. best friend, a.k.a. sister. Sorry for never telling you guys, but I missed her so much that it was hard for me to talk about her." I was hurt at first, but I remembered that I was also all that to Bella, but number two.

Bella continued. "Also it was our long life dream to become famous-Hayley's especially. I only couldn't act before because it wasn't the same without her, so they were never good lies. Truth is, I am a awesome actress. I never told you I could act or sing because… well I don't know. I was shy. I was always shy, but Hales would always make me get over it. She a go-for-it girl. And Alice, not everyone likes shopping. I am pretty darn sure that there are other girls out there who are the same as we are. So get over it."

Ouch.

Bella P.O.V.

Well, after that, Hayley decided to tell them of how she became a vampire. While doing so, I went to the coat closet and hung my jacket. As I was about to close the door and go back to the living room, I spotted something that quickly caught my attention: a strand of hair…hot red hair.

**Omg. We all know what that means. Duh-duh-duh! Well please review. I really need it. It motivates me. I want up to at least five or more. If you want another chapter, it would be best to click the sign below that says "Review".**


	8. Chapter 8 Stopping the BFF Feud: Phase 1

**A/N: So now the Cullens are living with Bella and Hayley. Even Jacob visits. Though he won't be included as much. Sorry Jacob fans. Anyway, in this chappie, Alice and Hayley go head to head to win over Bella's friendship. A battle of who is her Best Friend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella P.O.V.

Ever since the make up the Cullens had moved in. And I had some time to catch up with them. I went gardening with Esme. Assisted Carlisle at the hospital. Dropped Renesmee off to school. Went to the reservation with Jacob. I even let Alice take me on a one-hour shopping trip. I also played x-box with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie and I just sat and watched TV. And Edward and I got our own alone time. You know what I mean.

All was going well except one thing: Alice and Hayley. The two were completely competitive with one another. Trying to see who my best friend was. Like a week ago, Alice bought me a solid gold friendship bracelet. Then Hayley took me to a The Script concert. My favorite concert. Then, Alice took me to the spa. And then, Hayley took her to see a movie. And it went on and on from there. I could tell everyone else was sick of it, too. So we hatched up a plan to end this feud.

Hayley and I had to perform for this girl at her Sweet Sixteen at the carnival. Her parents must love her lot to pay so much. Anyway, I would invite everyone to the carnival. Then they would all act super busy after we perform so it will be just me, Hayley and Alice. Then I would take them to somewhere they both love: the House of Mirrors. Hayley for its mysterious, confusing maze. Alice for its, well…mirrors. Of course you know she would love that being Alice.

So later, I would abandon them. Leaving them by themselves in the maze. So then they would have to work together to get out. Alice hated confusion and Hayley hates being in tight spaces of so long. So everything would go from there. I know, perfect plan!

Once we got there, I and Hayley changed into our costumes. **(On profile)**

"You ready?" I asked Hayley. She got a little nervous during our performances.

She nodded wildly.

"Ok."

Soon the curtain arose and we face all our screaming fans. The Cullens stood in the crowed.

"Hello everyone. We are here for Abby Jenson the newly sixteen year old. Where is she?" I yelled into the microphone. That's when I saw a hand shoot up. With my vampire eye-sight, I could see her easily. "Come up here, Abby!"

It took her a while, but she managed to come to the front, onto the stage.

"Abby, Happy Birthday! For you, we are gonna sing our newest song. We hope you like it!" Hayley said with enthusiasm.

The girl could hardly speak. Probably still shocked that we were able to come. So we had her off the stage into the front row. And then we began to sing.

**Bella/**_Hayley/__**Both**_

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

'_Cause there's a spark in you?_

**You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine**

_Just own the night, like the 4__th__ of July_

'_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a __**firework**_

_**Come on, let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go oh, oh, oh**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own**_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you can open one that leaves you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, you heart will blow**

**And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta **_**ignite the light and let it shine**_

_**Just own the night, like the 4**__**th**__** of July**_

'**Cause baby you're a **_**firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go oh, oh, oh**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

**Baby you're a**_** firework**_

_**Come on, let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go oh, oh, oh**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

'**Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go oh, oh, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby you're a **_**firework**_

_**Come on, let you colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go **__oh, oh, oh_

_**You're gonna leave 'em falling **_**down-own-own**

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

We took a large breath as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Hayley gasped for air. Though she did not need to.

The rest of the party went on from there. People came up to us as we passed through the carnival to get autographs and take pictures of us and with us. But soon that was done. So now we could just enjoy ourselves.

Time for the plan to take action.

I tapped Renesmee as her cue to begin.

"Dad! Look over there! Can we play it? Please? I want that pink stuffed dolphin!" she bounced up and down with excitement. That was Edward's cue.

"Oh, sure. We'll be back." He turned to me to give me a wink.

Then I cleared my throat letting Carlisle know it was his turn.

"Oh, Esme, look. There is a magician over there if you want to see."

"Of course." She turned to us. "We'll be back soon. Go and enjoy yourselves."

So now it was me, Rosalie, Alice, Hayley, Jasper, and Emmett. Time to finish Phase 1.

Emmett already knew what to do automatically. "Hey Jasper, I bet you I can win the Hot Dog eating contest without barfing immediately. Fifty bucks."

Of course he would puke. But not right away.

Jasper laughed. "You are on. Prepare to be beaten."

They made their way over there as Emmett pulled Rosalie along with him. "Come on, Rosie. You are my good luck charm."

"Jasper! Shouldn't I be your good luck charm?" Alice called, but soon they were out of sight. She sighed. "Well I guess it's just us."

"Whatever." Hayley mumbled.

Alice grimaced.

My turn. "Well, who wants to go to the House of Mirrors?"

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"OMG! Here we are!" Alice yelled excitedly.

Hayley groaned. "Does she ever stop doing that?" she whispered to me.

Though Alice had heard Hayley, she simply ignored her.

So as we traveled through the house, I noticed that_ they_ were following _me_. Perfect.

So making my moves casual-and making multiple decisions in my head to block Alice- I led them into the maze. Going deep inside it so they couldn't escape so quickly that they won't make up. But a little near the end so I could get out.

Once we were in the middle of the maze, I decided to stop and have them argue.

"So Alice, what do you think about Hayley's shoes?"

Hayley scoffed.

Alice gave a quick glance and shrugged. "I think she could do without them."

"Um, excuse me?" Hayley said stunned.

" Well it's true. They clash with your outfit and are _way_ out of season. You really need to consider shopping."

"Don't tell me what I should do, pixie!"

Alice's eyes turned pitch black. "For the last time blondie, I am not a PIXIE! I. AM. FUNSIZE!"

I took that as my cue to leave. Not only because it was part of the plan. But because when Alice got on the fun size topic, you know you need to run like dear life depends on it. I totally felt bad for leaving Hayley alone there to deal with it. But it would pay off in the end… if no one ends up getting killed.

**Well, peoples. I would add more, but it is late. The next chapter will be on Alice and Hayley having one on one time. Please review!**


End file.
